Come Morning Light
by GirlUnderTheYellowUmbrella
Summary: In the 103rd Hunger Games, nothing is what is seems. Alliances will be made and broken, and tributes will fight with everything they have to preserve their life. They will have to rely on their instincts and most basic knowledge to survive. Because in this arena, it'll be one disaster after another.
1. Sitting in the Lap of Luxury

**Sitting in the Lap of Luxury**

Kierran Tallyn POV (D1M)

Today is the day, I tell myself.

Today is the day I volunteer for the Hunger Games. It's my last year eligible. I need to make my family and district proud.

I take a longsword from the rack, and walk over to the dummies in the center of the room. I lift the sword and swing it forward, swiftly decapitating the dummy in front of me.

I look at my father for approval. He is a former victor, and has been training me my whole life to participate in the Games. He taught me everything I know.

"That was a sloppy kill. Do it over again," he told me. I suppressed a scowl. Showing emotion is showing weakness. Instead, I kept my face blank and unreadable – a trick I've mastered over the years.

As I slice another dummy, my thoughts drift to Abigale, my older sister. I remember the day she was reaped. I was only twelve, and she was only fourteen. No one volunteered for her.

She didn't have a chance. Father never bothered training her, and she had always assumed someone would volunteer for her if she were reaped.

I felt my anger intensify as I thrust my sword into another dummy.

I remember when we said our good-byes. She seemed so determined to win.

"_I'll come back. I promise. I'll win, and I'll make our District proud," _she told me.

Father told her to work with the Careers, but it didn't matter considering she died in the Bloodbath.

I severed the arm of a dummy, thinking to myself, _I won't end up like Abigale. I'll come home as a victor, not a dead tribute in a coffin. I've been training for this my whole life. The odds are definitely in my favor._

"Kierran, stop," my father's voice boomed, interrupting my thoughts. I look at the cut up and broken dummies around me.

"I think that's enough for today. Let's go, we don't want to be late for the reapings," he said. I nodded, and returned the sword back to its rightful place on the rack against the wall.

As we walked out of the training center, my father placed a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a smile.

"Abigale would be proud of what you're about to do," he told me.

I wanted to tell him that it doesn't matter, because she's dead. Instead, I nod in agreement.

* * *

Lynette Flynn POV (D1F)

I look in the mirror, admiring my brand new shimmering green dress. It has a sweetheart neckline, and a ruched bodice that fans out into a poofy skirt. I decide this is the dress I'll wear to the reapings.

Ah, the reapings. I wonder which idiots will decide to volunteer this year. I don't understand why someone would actually _want_ to participate in such a barbaric event. But whatever, if you want to die along with 23 other people, be my guest.

Sometimes, I get worried that I'll be reaped, but then I remember that Daddy paid someone to volunteer for me if that ever happens. I guess it's just one of the many benefits of being the daughter of the wealthiest people in District 1.

I get everything I want, the moment I want it. A lot of girls at school hate me because I've stolen their guys. But hey, it's not my fault if I'm more beautiful than them, or if boys crave me more than they do their own girlfriends.

I've never had to work for anything; Daddy always paid someone to do it for me. I know I'm spoiled, but it's not like I care. If you have a problem with me, than get over it.

"Lynette, hurry up honey, we don't want to be late for the reapings!" my mom yelled.

I sighed. "Yeah mom, I'm coming, just let me fix my hair," I replied. I pulled my hair back, and twisted it into a bun. I let a few strands of my white-blonde curls frame my face, and then I leave the room.

As I leave the house with my parents, Daddy begins to say something, but I don't really pay attention. Instead I think about this dress one of the girls at school wore yesterday. It didn't look good on her, but I know I could totally pull it off.

As I think up ways to convince Daddy to buy me it, we reach the town square.

"So don't worry about it, ok Lynette? It's your last year eligible for the reapings, and the odds are still in your favor," Daddy says.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, ok." I didn't even hear what it said, but it probably wasn't even that important. I wave good-bye to him and Mom as they walk over to the adult sections.

After my finger is pricked and I'm signed in, I walk to the female 18 year old section. I see some girls from my class, giggling and fawning over their dresses. I scoff. My dress is much prettier than anything they can afford.

"Um, hi, you're Lynette, right?"

I look up. Standing in front of me is a short girl, with long brown hair and blue eyes. I recognize her from school. Her name is...Diamond, or Emerald or something.

"Um, I'm Ruby. I heard about what happened to Yolanda," she said. I stare blankly at her.

"Uh, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Yolanda? The girl your father pays to volunteer for you?" Ruby explained.

I stare blankly at her.

"Oh, so I guess you don't know. Well, long story short, Yolanda's parents aren't letting her volunteer for you anymore. But it's your last year, so I guess you have nothing to worry about," she said.

My mind went blank.

* * *

Kierran Tallyn POV (D1M)

I barely made it in time for the reapings. I only just made it into the 18-year-old section before our escort walked onto the stage.

I guess our escort isn't as bad as some of the others. Her name is Kimi Landon, and she's very exotic looking, with her sleek black hair pulled into a bun and wide brown eyes. Her outfit is very tropical looking. It's a grass skirt and a top made of carved coconuts. It still seems rather strange to me.

After the mayor made his speech and they played the video about the Dark Days, Kimi walked over to one of the bowls.

"Ladies first," she said softly. Her small hand darted into the bowl, swiftly grabbing on of the top-most slips.

She slowly unfolded the slip, and I wondered who was going to volunteer this year.

"Lynette Flynn."

The whole crowd was silent. Everyone knew about Lynette Flynn. Her family is among the wealthiest in District 1, and she's always had whatever she wanted. I know a lot of people don't like her, and neither do I. She's spoiled and feisty, and has been pampered her whole life. She's probably never trained a day in her life.

The crowd moves and makes a path for Lynette to walk through. I can see her white-blonde hair and bright green dress from here. It seems like she's about to cry, but then she sticks her nose up and keeps walking.

Once she makes it to the stage, Kimi claps a bit.

"Lynette Flynn, everyone," she says softly. Then she reaches into the second bowl.

She unfolds the slip, but before she can even read the slip I shout out, "I volunteer!"

I can see the look of disappoint on the other guys, but I ignore them and make my way to the stage.

"What's your name honey?" Kimi asks me.

"My name is Kierran Tallyn, and I will be this year's victor."

I look at Lynette, and she's scowling at me. I don't show any reaction. She's no threat to me. She'll be dead in a few days, and I'll be coming home a victor.

I look up to the sky. I wonder if Abigale is looking down at me. I wonder if she's proud, or disappointed of what I've done.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry if the chapter is crappy and the characters seem OOC. I'm new at this, so if you see any problems please tell me. I'd also like some constructive criticism. Also, I still need 5 more male tributes! I have the forms on my profile, so if you want to sign up for it please PM me.**


	2. A Weapon Isn't What Fights the Fight

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, or any of these characters. I only own the story_

* * *

**A Weapon Isn't What Fights The Fight**

Aislinn "Ash" Blackthorn POV

Reaping day. The day when one boy and one girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen are chosen to compete in a glorious fight to the death. The day that I will volunteer and fulfill my destiny to become a Victor.

I know most people in the lower districts are terrified to compete in the Hunger Games. I can't see why. If you're so scared about getting killed, then you should train and be prepared. I've devoted my whole life to training, and I know that I can win.

Correction: I **will **win.

I examined myself in the mirror. My short black dress and fishnets were already sexy, but my high boots gave the outfit a badass feel. I pulled back my long golden-blonde hair, and fixed it into a bun with sparkling pins holding it together. I don't want to sound conceited, but no one can deny that I look stunning.

"You clean up good."

I turned around, and saw my younger sister Olivia. Her wavy brown hair was straightened but frizzy, and she was wearing a terrible green dress.

"Can't say the same about you," I retorted with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"No one plays attentions to me anyway," she grumbled.

"That's not true," I said.

Another eye roll. "Whatever."

"Fine," I said.

We stood in silence for a little bit, before Olivia finally spoke up.

"Cole's waiting for you outside," she said. I smiled, and I could feel the butterflies fluttering around in my stomach.

_Do I look ok? Pfft, of course you look okay, don't be stupid, _I told myself. I left the room, carefully walking down the stairs.

Once I reached the first floor I scanned the room ahead. Tavvy and Ari are so little – Tavvy is six, and Ari is five – and so full of energy. They constantly run around the house and crawl on the floor. I wouldn't want to trample them.

Making sure they weren't in sight, I quickly walked across the room. As I passed the kitchen, I caught a glimpse of my mother brushing Silla's hair and Tavvy running circles around Ari. Tiberius is most likely in his room getting ready for the reapings, and Jules is probably doing some last-minute training with our father.

I find it unfair that Dad would take Jules to do some more training but not me. I'm better than Jules. I'm the best fighter there is. I've been going to the Academy to train since I was six. I'm the best student they have. Everyone knows that. No one has a better chance of winning than me. Can Dad say the same thing about Jules? No. For god's sake, Jules bites his nails and comes home splattered in paint! He definitely doesn't have the makings of a Career. I'm surprised the Academy hasn't kicked him out yet.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"I'm coming! Geez, calm down for god's sake," I yelled throwing the door open.

My anger quickly dissipated as my eyes traveled up to meet with a pair of beautiful golden orbs. Curly golden-blonde hair framed an angular face and a narrow mouth was pulled back in a small smile. He was beautiful and leonine. It was like he was inhumanly handsome and perfect. But when his lips curled back into a wider smile, I caught sight of a slight chip in his incisor teeth. I breathed a breath of relief. That flaw assured me that he wasn't as perfect as I made him out to be. He was still human.

"Hey babe," his smooth voice said softly. I smiled.

"Hey Cole."

I remember when I first met Cole at the Academy. It was my 7th year there, and we both found each other's mere existence a small annoyance. And yet, we couldn't help but be interested in each other. Eventually we got together, I'm not at all reluctant to admit that I love him.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded, then stuck my head back in the house.

"Mom, I'm going to the reapings with Cole!" I yelled. I heard her shout something, but I couldn't hear it over Tavvy and Ari's childish giggles and shrieks.

I closed the door behind me and took Cole's hand in my own.

"Let's go," I say with a smile.

* * *

Skylark Rayden POV

"Mom, Dad, I'm going to the reapings!" I yelled as I left the house, not bothering to wait for their reply. They were too busy fussing over Starlight. They always were.

My parents never wanted another child, so naturally Starlight was their favorite. After she won the Games four years ago, it's gotten worse. I was never very close to family anyway. My dad is very assiduous, so he's always at work. My mother spends most of her time hosting parties, and Starlight was usually training. Now she helps trains the other kids at the Academy.

Since mom and dad never paid for me to go the Academy, I was always teased by those who did "official training". It infuriated me how those fools thought they were better than me just because they went to a school that taught them how to kill people. Because of this, I made friends with other kids in the neighborhood who were teased like I was. Together we became a defense against the bullies who would pick on the kids who wouldn't officially train.

That's how I spent most of my time. My friends and I would go out into the mountains and train in secret. It was me, Holly, Latisha and her sister Brittany, Matilda, Samantha, and her little brother Kayden who usually tags along. We would make our own weapons, practice hand-to-hand combat, talk about strategy, figure out how to find quick and easy escape routes, and other basic survival tips.

I have no doubt that I could take care of myself if I happened to get reaped, but that doesn't mean that I _want_ to fight to the death with 23 other tributes. I'm not like a typical Career. I don't want to torture other kids and give them extremely gruesome deaths. I only want to survive.

"Hey Skylark."

My thoughts were interrupted by Holly's voice. I looked at her, then at the path ahead. I didn't realize I was so close to the town square. I could already see the Justice Building.

"Hey Holly," I said. She's smaller than me, with thin blonde hair and dull green eyes. But everyone knows that once she grows she'll be beautiful. Behind her Matilda stood with her hands on her hips, obviously uncomfortable in her poofy blue dress and tight braid.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked.

"I went over to Latisha's place and asked her to come with us to the reapings, but she said she was going to help Brittany get dressed," Matilda explained.

"Yeah, and Samantha's parents wanted the family to walk to the town square together," Holly added. I nodded.

"Latisha's kind of worried, since next year Brittany is finally eligible to be reaped," Matilda said.

"Why? District 2 always has volunteers," I told her. She shrugged. "You know Latisha. She cares a lot about Kayden." We all hummed in agreement, then started walking to the square. We walked in an awkward silence, until Holly broke the ice.

"So...you guys going to volunteer?" she asked.

Matilda snorted, taking us by surprise. "Yeah, right. It's always been my dream to be thrown into an arena and fight to the death against 23 other teenagers. No thanks. I'm happy being alive, thank you very much," she said.

Holly looked taken aback by her response. "Well yeah, but...we're always training in secret. And we're really, really good. Better than those snobs who attend the Academy - no offfense to your sister, Skylark," she explained.

I scoffed. "Believe me, none taken," I said.

"Anyway," Holly continued, "Those guys always teased us just because we didn't have formal training. We trained in secret to protect the other kids they bullied. To prove that we are just as good as them. But how can we prove it to them once and for all? By volunteering, that's how. I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to volunteer and teach those guys a lesson."

Matilda look mildly surprised. " Well, ok, but don't expect me to stop you," she said.

We continued to walk in silence. I thought about what Holly said. It made sense. I hate being babied by everyone just because I look small and fragile. And my parents think Starlight is so much better than me. But she's not. I've also trained, and I know I could have a shot at winning.

Wait, what am I thinking? I don't want to volunteer. At least, I don't think I do...

But if I did volunteer, my friends would be alone. They'd be lost without me. I'm their leader, I can't just abandon them.

Once we got to town square and had our fingers pricked, we decided to meet up at the mountains after the reaping.

"The only place you guys are going to is the Justice Building to wish me luck," Holly told us. Matilda and I rolled our eyes. We didn't really think Holly would be able to beat the other volunteers to the stage, but we decided not to rain on her parade.

I took my place in the fourteen year old section. I saw other guys looking at me and laughing at me because I look small and fragile. I immediately became furious with them.

"Shouldn't you be in the girl's section?" someone behind me asked. I whipped around, boiling with anger. The guy looked startled. "Oh, sorry. You looked a bit like a girl from where I was standing. I thought you were lost," he explained. My arm shot out and I punched him in the stomach. He doubled over.

"Shut. Up," I said, my voice dangerously low. The guy looked shocked, and he slowly walked away. The other guys around me were staring at me like I was some kind of rabid animal.

"Quit staring at me!" I roared. They all quickly looked away and slowly retreated away from me.

Just then the escort, Hayden Ifferson -what a ridiculous name- walked onto the stage. He's very loud, aiming for a louder, bigger, and bolder personality. He often tries to crack jokes, but no one ever finds them funny. He stands at 6' 2", with a very muscular build and dyed blue skin. He has close shaven black hair and brown eyes, which are probably the only normal thing about him.

He welcomed the mayor onto the stage, and after his annual speech they showed the video about how the Hunger Games came to be. I looked around the adult section for my parents, wondering if they made it on time, considering how much they fussed over Starlight.

I found them in the back. You would think that they'd be looking for me, their only son. But instead I saw my mother fixing Starlight's hair, and my dad was showing her some papers.

I thought about what Holly said, about the whole volunteering thing, and showing everyone what we can do. I decided then and there that I was going to volunteer. I was going to show my parents that I am just as good as Starlight. They'll have to pay attention to me, especially when all they'll see on T.V. is live footage of the Games.

And not only am I going to volunteer, I'm going to come back as the Victor.

* * *

Aislinn "Ash" Blackthorn POV

While Cole and I were walking to the town sqaure, I decided to ask him if he was going to volunteer.

"Cole, I need to ask you something," I said a bit reluctantly, looking at the ground.

"Ask away," he said. I stopped walking and turned to him, staring into his eyes.

"Don't volunteer," I told him. He looked at me confused, and opened his mouth to respond.

"But I-"

"No, listen. I really want to prove to everyone that I've got what it takes to win the Games. I'm the best fighter at the Academy besides you, and I know I'll win. But I don't want you to volunteer because then only one of us will come back. Last year is will be your last year eligible, so just wait to volunteer until then. You can learn more if you stay at the Academy for another year. I already learned and perfected everything skill they teach us, and I can't wait another year to put those skills to the ultimate test. I'll prove myself to our district, my family, and you. I'll come back as the victor, and you can volunteer next year. Then you'll win and we can settle down in the victor's village and start our life together."

Cole looked at me, not saying anything for a few moments. What if he hates me now for ruining his chance to volunteer?

"Ok. As long you promise to come back," he said. I smiled and nodded.

He place his hands on my waist, and I stood on my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck. He leaned, kissing me full on the lips. We stood there for a few moments, and after breaking apart we smiled at each other. The rest of the walk was relatively uneventful. We made it to the town square in the nick of time. I quickly had my finger pricked, and gave Cole a quick kiss on the lips before walking to the seventeen year old section.

My friend Cristina was there, waiting for me. She's my only other true friend besides Cole, and she also attends the Academy. She only has one living parent, but that doesn't affect her at all. She has beautiful black hair, with a long swatch dyed red. Her dark brown eyes examined my outfit, and she gave me a smile of approval. I stood next to her, and then our escort Hayden Ifferson walked onto the stage.

Hayden ticks off most of the people of District 2, with his loud and obnoxious "the louder, bigger, and bolder, the better!" personality. And his bizarre blue skin doesn't help.

He greets the mayor and brings him onto the stage, and after the mayor has given a speech we watch the video about how the Hunger Games started.

"Alright everyone! Laaaadies first!" Hayden yelled, walking over to the reaping bowl on the left. He slowly reached into the bowl, teasingly wiggling his fingers before plucking a single slip out.

He unfolded the slip, and opened his mouth to read the name. But before he could even muttere a syllable, tons of girls were shouting out, "I volunteer!" Most girls were pushed over or trampled on by others who were desperate to make it to the stage first. I smirked. These idiots were so busy fighting they wouldn't even notice me quickly slip past them. I ran to the stage, dodging any punches thrown my way and jumping over girls who had fallen on the floor. I could see a straight path leading to the stage, but there was one girl that was slightly ahead of me. She was small, smaller than me, so she probably managed to avoid the chaos around her. There was no way I was letting her beat me to the stage. I ran forward with a newfound speed, and when I was close enough I yanked her thin blonde hair. She shrieked, falling back. I smirked, and made it to the stage first. There was a collective groan of disappoint from the other girls.

Hayden gave me a wide smile. "Well, looks like we have our vol-"

I snatched the microphone from him, earning a look of disapproval.

"My name is Aislinn Blackthorn, and I am your newest victor," I said confidently. Hayden snatched the microphone from me. "Ok, now for the boys," he said. He walked over to the other reaping bowl, and reached inside. He pulled out the slip, and just like with the girls, total chaos ensued. The boys were all fighting to make it onto the stage. After only a few seconds, a small boy walked onto the stage.

He looked a lot like a girl, mainly because of his big dark green eyes and small stature. He was shorter than me, probably 5' 1", with a slim body. His hair was dark brown and wavy, cut beneath his small ears. His skin was very tan, and from a distance it'd be easy to mistake him for a girl.

"What's your name sweetie?" Hayden asked, handing him the microphone.

"Skylark Rayden, and don't call me sweetie," he said, and even with his high-pitch and child-like voice, he probably sounded intimidating to others. Not to me though. He was so small and obviously untrained. No prestigious training academy in District 2 would waste their time training such a weakling.

Hayden took the microphone back, and cleared his throat. "District 2, your tributes!" he shouted, gesturing towards me and Skylark. We shook hands, though I could see the feral gleam in his eye. I wasn't scared of him though. He's going to die, and I'm going to come home as the victor.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I took so long to update! You see, I went on an unexpected vacation and I couldn't find the time to sit down and write the chapter. So I sat down today and wrote out this long chapter (at least, it _was_ long. It's much shorter on Fanfiction than on word document) I hope you forgive me. Oh, and I still need 4 more male tributes! So please send me some. I don't even care if you've already sent me a tribute. The form is on my other story, "The 103rd Hunger Games"**

**Please review, and I'll try to update sooner this time!**


	3. Our Minds Are The Most Complex Machines

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games or the characters._

* * *

**Our Minds Are The Most Complex Machines**

Calcium "Mouse" Watson POV

_All I can see is blood. Blood staining my clothes, blood on my hands, blood on the ground. I scan the area around me. Large oak trees shoot up towards the sky, and I catch a glimpse of tracker jacker nests hidden in the leaves. I start walking, though I'm not sure where I'm going._

_As I tread through the thick foliage, I start to recognize landmarks around me. I pass a colossal oak tree with thick branches that stretch out far and wide. Even the worst climber could scale up those branches; they're so heavy they slowly sink towards the ground. Walking further into the forest, I see one tree that's bending over, an axe embedded in its trunk. I gag when I notice that blood has stained the bark and the ground around it._

_And that's when I remember. The blood, the tracker jackers, the axe;_

_I'm in the arena._

**_BANG!_**

_I shriek, covering my ears. I look up, searching for the blue sky through the leafage. A picture of a young girl is showcased on the sky, and then disappears. I look at the ground. Another life, gone - just like that. I keep walking._

_It seems like forever before I hear it - that ear-piercing scream. It's not just anyone's scream, it's Neon's - my best friend. I start running, forcing my legs to go faster. I had to reach her. I had to save her._

_I reach a clearing, and I see Neon lying on the ground. The District 2 male is towering over her, his face void of emotion. Neon's large brown eyes are filled with terror, and she's craning her neck up to look at him. I want to run over there and protect her, but my feet are rooted to the spot. I watch helplessly as Neon has to fend for herself. She gives him a look that says, "Have mercy". He doesn't move for a moment, and I try to scream "RUN!", but my mouth is dry and I can't seem to find the words._

_Just when I think he might let her go, he says, "I never even realized you were still alive," and stabs her in the ribs with his spear. Neon cries out, her hands clutching at the air desperately. He yanks the spear out, and she shrieks, tears streaming down her face. The boy looks at her and laughs, relishing her pain. He keeps laughing as he walks away._

_I'm trying with all my might to move my legs and go help her, but I can't seem to budge. I look helplessly at Neon as she continues crying, the pain too much for her to bear. After a few minutes her sobbing dies down, and eventually it stops altogether. It's only a few moments later when the cannon fires, but I can barely hear it over my hysterical sobs. My knees shake and I crumble to the floor, tears spilling over my cheeks. It's too late, I couldn't save her..._

_"Calcium!" a voice calls out. I stop crying immediately, because the voice is Neon's. I look up, my eyes carefully watching her body. She doesn't look like she's breathing, and the cannon did fire, but I can still hear her voice. That means she's still alive. I can still save her. I feebly attempt to get up and walk over to her, but I'm shaking so badly I can barely even stand. Desperate to reach her, I start crawling across the grass, still sobbing. Her cries get louder, more panicked, and I'm afraid I won't reach her in time. I stretch my arms out - I'm so close, I can almost touch her..._

"Calcium, wake up!"

My eyes shoot open, and I lurch forward, my hands clutching the sheets. I hiss as the light blinds me, and blink rapidly as I adjust to my surroundings. I look around. I'm in my bedroom, not the arena. I know that should make me feel better, but it doesn't. Neon did die, and no one could've saved her.

"Calcium, you have to get ready or you'll be late for the reapings." I turn around, and see my mom in the doorway. "Your breakfast is in the kitchen. Come and get it once you're ready," she says, then quickly leaves. I sigh.

If Neon hadn't reaped for last year's Games, we would both be working our morning shifts at the Lab right about now. We were both at the top of our class, with exceptional grades. After I created a new computer mouse for the science fair, it went viral around the district, earning me the nickname of "Mouse". The name stuck, even after everything has changed.

I met Neon the first day of school, when she was sitting in the corner reading a book. Even though we were opposites, she and I quickly became best friends. She was rather shy and sarcastic, while I was funny and outgoing. I had always told her to be more social like I was, but I guess in the long shot it didn't matter because she was reaped and her life ended before it had even begun. At the age of twelve, I still can't understand how her name, of all the names in the bowl, was chosen. She only had one measly slip, buried beneath hundreds of others, and yet she was still chosen. Everyone else thought she didn't have a chance, but I was only the one who believed she could make it back. She was incredibly smart - everyone knew that. So I wasn't surprised when she made it to the final eight. She knew how to set traps and conceal herself from enemy eyes.

I remember being brought to the Capitol to do an interview about her. I talked about the time we accidentally jammed the copier machine, and that got a lot of laughs from the crowd. Then I gave her my best wishes, and that was the end of my quick appearance at the Capitol. The day after, I watched the District 2 boy find Neon's hiding spot, and spear her in the ribs. She blacked out from the pain, and a few moments later the cannon went off. I don't think I ever cried more than I did that day. To others she was just another dead tribute. But to me, she was like a sister. And now she's gone.

After putting on my clothes, I go to the bathroom to brush my hair. I look at myself in the mirror. My dark narrow eyes have bags under them, and my pale skin looks more pasty than usual. I sigh - I haven't managed to recover from Neon's death. My father is frustrated that I can't seem to get over her, but thankfully my mother is a little more understanding.

I shake my head, shoving aside any thoughts of Neon. I quickly run the brush through my straight black hair before putting it away. I walk back to my room and look through my jewelry box. I pull out a wire bracelet that's identical to the one Neon wore in the arena. I stare at it for a moment, contemplating whether to wear it or not. I decide the former, and slide it onto my thin wrist.

I leave the room and head to the kitchen. I see a plate of scrambled eggs waiting for me on the countertop, and next to it is a small folded note. Curious, I pick up the note and unfold it.

**_Calcium, your father and I have to work an extra shift at the Electronics Factory. We'll see you after the readings._**

**_Love,_**

**_Mom and Dad_**

I frown, and throw the note away. They could've at least said goodbye before they left. I grab a fork from the cabinet, take my plate, and sit at the table. As I take a bite of scrambled eggs, I can't help but wonder if this is how Neon felt while she was in the arena - hollow and desolate.

After I finish eating my breakfast, I wash the dishes and clean the rest of the kitchen; as if by doing more chores I can put off the reapings. Unfortunately, I'm done cleaning all too soon. I know I can't miss the reapings; the only people who miss the reapings are already on their deathbeds. As I walk out of the house, I lock the front door behind me and solemnly begin my journey to the town square, where another two children will be reaped and sent to their deaths. I can only hope no twelve year olds will be chosen; they may remind me too much of Neon.

* * *

Sawyer Coleman POV

_Knock knock._

"Who is it?" I ask, not looking up from my desk. The head engineer rejected the original blueprints for a new television set, so now I have to revise them.

The door opened and a short, skinny young woman takes a small step into the room. "It's Bromine," she said. "I just wanted to tell you that it's almost time for the reapings. And even though you're the Vice CEO, you're still only 17, so I suggest you be on your way." I chuckled, and started to put away the things on my desk.

"Thanks Bromine. I expect you to be here when I get back," I say with a wink. Bromine smiles and leaves the room. I finish adding a few last touches to the blueprints before I leave the office.

As I walk around the factory, I tell the remaining employees on the assembly line that they can leave for the reapings. Soon I'm the only one left in the factory, and I start switching off all the conveyor belts and turning off the lights. Soon the clock on the wall reads 9:45, and I leave the factory and head for the town square.

Normally I would stop by my house, and my family and I would walk to the town square together. But seeing as how the reapings start at 10, Mom and my little sister Circuit are probably already out of the house. I assume my older brother Cord is also at the reapings by now, but I can't be sure. Ever since Dad died when I was little, Cord just hasn't been the same. He has distanced himself from everyone, and doesn't stay at home anymore.

I think about what life was like when Dad was still with us. I don't remember much about him, but I remember following him to work one day. He worked at the old electronics factory, and the machinery was outdated. Several times the machines started malfunctioning, but because of my small size I was able to reach into the machines and clear out jams. This earned me a job at the factory from a very young age. I loved watching my dad work on the assembly line. He would make jokes with the other workers, and knew how to lift everyone's spirits up after a hard day of work. He'd also encourage me to play around with spare parts that no one uses and see what I could come up with. I went from clearing jams, to assembly line, to Vice CEO – all in only a few years. I wonder if he'd be proud of how far I've come.

As more thoughts of my dad swirled in my head, I reached the town square. It looked pretty full, so I assumed that the reapings were about to start. While I signed in, I saw a couple of girls look in my direction and giggle. I gave them a smile and waved, to which they resumed giggling. I chuckle. I've always been told that I'm easy on the eyes. With my tall stature, sandy blonde hair, and green eyes, I make all the girls swoon.

After the Peacekeeper draws my blood and smears it over the paper, I pile into my section with the rest of the seventeen year old guys. Soon enough, the escort comes hopping onto the stage. Her name is Wedge Bafley, and she has straight black hair and her skin is a light hue of blue. She has tattoos going up her arms and legs, and they seem to be glowing. She has a happy look on her face, and walks to the center of the stage excitedly.

"Hello District 3! It is that time of year!" she said, adding in a girlish giggle. When no one showed any sign of enthusiasm, she cleared her throat. "With any luck I'll be promoted to District 2," she muttered, not realizing everyone could hear her. After playing the video, Wedge introduces the mayor, who reads the Treaty of Treason.

"All right everyone, time to find out who the lucky tributes are this year!" she said. She's got to be kidding me. Getting reaped for the Games is far from lucky.

"Let's start with the boys," she says cheekily, practically skipping over to the bowl on the right. I start to feel nervous. I've never had to take tesserae because of my well paying job as Vice CEO of the electronics company, so I only have six slips in the bowl. But that doesn't stop the feeling of uneasiness I have in the pit of my stomach. Wedge slowly reaches the bowl, mixing the slips together. After a few excruciatingly long seconds, she finally plucks one slip from the bowl. She unravels the folded slip, and clears her throat.

"Sawyer Coleman!"

Dead silence. Some people turn their heads to look for the poor boy that has been reaped.

_They're looking for you._

Wedge scans the crowd. "Come on Sawyer, come on boy! Don't be scared!" she calls out.

"I'm not a dog!" I say, loud and clear. A few people in the crowd smile. I still don't move. I decide to play it cool. I can't look like a weakling in front of my family.

Wedge looks like she's getting irritated. "Sawyer, be a good boy and get up here," she says.

"You know, I would," I shout at her, "But I'm just so tired. Can't the Peacekeepers just carry me onto the stage? That would be really nice."

Wedge starts to turn red, looking at the Peacekeepers around the stage.

"Get up there," a rough voice says behind me. I feel the point of a gun against my back, so I start walking. I think I'm walking too slowly because the Peacekeeper begins to drag me on to the stage. I give him a big smile and say, "Thanks buddy. That's so nice of you."

He shoves me onto the stage and I walk over to Wedge, who's shooting me an angry look. I give her a wide smile in return. Her nostrils flare and she turns away, grinning at the audience.

"Now, for your girl tribute," she says, and swiftly pulls out a slip from the other bowl. She unfolds the small piece of paper, and I can hear the rapid heartbeats of every girl in the roped off sections.

"Calcium Watson!"

I'm surprised when I recognize the name. Everyone calls her "Mouse" because of this computer mouse she created when she was 10. She and another friend were offered a job at the Lab. But I think she lost her job because I never see her around anymore. She must have bad grades or something.

I watch as the girls in the thirteen year old section make a path for Mouse to walk through. As she slowly steps onto the stage, I get a better glimpse at her. She has long straight black hair and narrow dark eyes. Her skin is really pale, and it doesn't help that she's wearing a white cotton dress. She's visibly shaking, and she has tears in her eyes. She's so small and fragile. I can tell that she won't even survive the bloodbath.

"District 3, your tributes!" Wedge exclaims happily. She looks at us. "Come on, shake hands you two!"

Mouse slowly reaches her hand out for mine, and I can tell she's intimidated by my size. I give her a reassuring smile and a wink, and she gives me a shaky smile back.

I feel so sorry for her, because she's going to die. She and twenty-three other tributes all have to die - that's how it has to be if I'm going to make it back.

_And what makes you so sure that you'll make it back?_

* * *

**A/N: Oh gosh guys, I'm soooo sorry for not updating sooner! I feel so bad! Too make it up to you, I plan on having District 4's reapings up by tomorrow.**

**On another note, if you guys have any ideas about alliances and romances for your tribute, don't be afraid to talk to me! Just leave me a PM or a note in a review and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! And also, I'm working out a sponsor system, so expect that to come up soon.**

**Alright, that's all you have to hear from me. Please leave a review! They encourage me to update faster! Bye-bye**


	4. I Wish The Waves Could Wash Me Away

_Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, I wouldn't be writing **fan**fiction._

* * *

**I Wish The Waves Could Wash Me Away**

Channing "Chase" Princeton POV

I open my eyes, the light temporarily blinding me. I groggily get up out of bed, and feel a stabbing pain in my temples. I have trouble keeping my balance as I walk to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I realize what a mess I am. My short, dirty blonde hair is disheveled and slightly greasy. My teeth are yellowing, and my blue eyes are bloodshot. I sigh. This is not the appearance I want to make at the reapings.

All of a sudden, my mouth is filled with saliva and my stomach starts to hurt. I feel the bile rise up my throat, and I heave, bent over the toilet. Perhaps getting drunk the night before the reapings wasn't the best idea.

After disposing the contents of my stomach, I flush the toilet and sit on the floor. Soon, my mind starts to drift away.

_I'm sitting on the beach, enjoying the view of the sunset. The sound of the waves lapping at the shores is soothing. To my left is my girlfriend, Lili Rochefort. She lays her head on my shoulder, and tightly grasps my hand. In front of us is our best friend Leon Kliesen, skipping stones. He picks up another stone, and throws it towards the water. His disappoint is evident when the rock falls into the water with a _'plop'._ Lili and I laugh at him._

_I get up and pick a stone, running my thumb over the smooth surface. I pull my arm back, and then chuck the stone at the water. It bounces on the glittery surface three times before disappearing. I smirk at Leon, who frowns and throws another rock. I laugh when I hear a satisfying _'plop_'. Leon gives me a playful shove, and I do the same return. Somehow we both end up rolling around in the water, and when Lili comes over to help us get up we pull her in. I'm laughing, wondering if life could get any better._

I'm jerked back to the present by a loud knock on the door.

"Channing, are you okay sweetie?" my mom asks, her voice muffled against the door. It takes me a second to respond.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," I say, running a hand through my hair. I get up and open the door. My mom seems surprised when she sees me, and she has a concerned look on her face. "Honey, you look terrible," she says, taking in my appearance. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine mom," I tell her, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I was just going to take a quick shower before going to the reapings." She smiles, but I can see the worry in her eyes.

I'm about the close the door behind me when she says, "Honey, you're not still thinking about Lili and Leon, are you?" I freeze up.

_They're dead. Gone forever. Murdered by their own allies. He said he would protect her, but in the end they came back home in coffins. I couldn't save them._

I push those thoughts aside. I turn back to my mom and give her a smile. "Of course not." She looks relieved, and I close the door. I quickly brush my teeth to get rid of the taste of vomit in my mouth. Then I take off my clothes and step into the shower. I relish the feelings of the cool water sliding down my body. After a few minutes I turn off the water, grab a towel off the rack, and dry myself. I look in the mirror. My eyes are still bloodshot, but overall, I look much better. Though I can't say the same about how I'm feeling.

I put on a tight-fitted black collar shirt and clean jeans. I walk into the kitchen, and look in the pantry for something to eat. I see a few slices of cheese-topped bread. _That was Lili's favorite type of bread. _I immediately grab a slice. I saw a jar of strawberry jam, and take that too. I set the bread on a plate, and take a knife from the cupboard. I open the jar, and pour some jam onto the bread. I smooth it out with the knife and take a bite. Delicious. I scarf it down.

After I leave the plate in the sink and put the jam away, I decide to take a walk along the beach before heading to the reapings. I leave the house, and head for the beach. My father is a fisher, so we live close to the water. As I walk along the shore, I think about Lili and Leon.

Lili was reaped for the 101st Hunger Games. Things have changed in District 4, and there aren't as many volunteers anymore. This was the case with Lili. No one volunteered for her. I couldn't let her get killed in the Games, so I planned to volunteer. But Leon beat me to it. During our goodbyes he told me not to worry, he had trained for this. So I trusted that he would keep Lili safe. For Lili's goodbye, she gave me a silver promise ring, and said she would come back. We had been planning to get married.

I watched them make it to the final eight, but then their allies from District 6 betrayed them. The boy slit Leon's throat while he was sleeping. But Lili wasn't so lucky; she woke up, and the girl stabbed her continuously - shredding her skin and leaving Lili bleeding from about thirty holes.

Ever since their deaths, I haven't been the same. If I had gone instead of Leon, then they both would still be alive. I would've done anything to keep them alive - even if it meant losing my own life. But the matter of the fact is that they're dead, and the ones to blame are those loathsome District 6 tributes. If I had it my way, I would give those two slow and torturous deaths. I would make them pay for taking the lives of my best friend and future wife.

I look at my watch. 12:45 - only fifteen minutes until the reapings begin. I turn the other way and walk back to town. On the way I wonder if I'll be reaped or not. My name has been in the bowl seven times now. There are some kids who take tesserae, though it's not a lot. District 4 is one of the wealthier districts, so most of us are able to provide our families with enough food. I guess the odds are in my favor, but I don't think I'll be upset if I'm reaped. Then I would be able to enact my revenge on the District 6 tributes.

_But is it really worth risking your life?_

* * *

Chanel Koriskova POV

I take a knife from the rack, and look at the dummy standing a couple feet in front of me. Without a second of hesitation I attack, stabbing where it hurts the most. In between the eyes, puncturing the lungs, slicing open the arteries in the thighs, digging my knife into the lower torso, and other important areas. When I'm done, I've nearly destroyed the dummy.

I look at my mother for approval. She walks over to me, and for a second I believe she'll say I did a terrible job. Instead she smiles at me and says, "You finally did something right." I'm almost offended, because that's more of an insult than a compliment. But instead of getting upset, I simply nod, not showing any emotion.

Mom looks at the clock on the wall. "Well it's time to go. Your father is waiting for us outside." I put the knife back on the rack and walk outside. My father is waiting right outside the doors. He looks me over, disappoint written across his face.

"Are you sure she's ready? What if she messes up?" he asks my mom. She shakes her head. "She's ready. She will bring glory to the Koriskova name," she reassures him. He scoffs. The simple thought of me going against twenty-three other tributes and coming out Victor is probably too much for his pathetic brain to comprehend.

We walk to the reapings together, and they give me advice the whole time. However I found it useless because they tell me nothing I don't already know. I would like it if they could actually be helpful and give me some essential survival tips.

I'm one of the few teens in District 4 who still train. Ever since the 74th Hunger Games, our district hasn't been able to produce the strong, cold-blooded killers that Career districts are famous for. You don't find any more Finnick Odair's, and in the Capitol's eyes that is shameful. But my family is one of the few who still train their children. I am an only child, and I'm expected to bring glory and honor to the family name. It's what I've been trained for, and it's my destiny.

We head for the center of town, and it seems most everyone in the district is already here. I go to sign in when I'm roughly pushed to the side. I snarl and turn around, looking to face the fool who rudely pushed me. It's a boy, and he's rather tall. He's scowling at me, and his eyes are bloodshot. "Watch where you're going," he growled, and walks to the boys' section. I watch him almost stumble over his own foot, and I realize he's hung over. How pathetic. I brush myself off and sign in.

The Peacekeeper must have some sort of strange fascination with my blood, because he draws more blood than needed and keeps smearing it over the paper. I hastily pull my hand from his grip, and walk over to the sixteen year old section.

The girls around me are all giggling and gossiping. I scoff. Having a crush on someone will get you nowhere in life. If you want to succeed you have to be strong, intelligent, and do whatever it takes to make it out on top.

After a few minutes the escort walks onto the stage. Her name is Sapphire something. She has hideous blue hair pulled back in a tight bun, and matching blue skin. Her eyes a rose red, and her lashes are long, blue, and sparkly. As she babbles on about how excited she is to escort District 4 this year, I think about my strategy. I'll stick with the Careers for the beginning, and once it's time to split up I'll start arguments between them so they'll fight each other while I can quietly slip away unharmed.

I'm jerked back to reality when Sapphire says, "Ladies first!" She quickly plucks a slip from the top of the bowl. I take a deep breath, prepared to be the one who makes it to the stage first.

"Rivers-"

"I volunteer!" I yell, pushing my way through the crowd. Luckily, no one seems eager to take my place, and I make it to the stage without having to fight against the other girls.

"And what is your name honey?" Sapphire asks and hands me the microphone. I take it from her.

"I am Chanel Koriskova, and I will be coming back as Victor," I say, determination and confidence evident in my voice. I shoot a feral look into the cameras, knowing this will intimidate the competition.

Sapphire takes back the microphone and says, "Now for the boys!" She stands behind the bowl on the left, and swiftly snatches up a slip. She unfolds, taking a breath before calling out, "Streams Rochefort!"

There is a short silence before someone shouts, "I volunteer!" Everyone watches as a tall, blonde boy walks onto the stage. I grimace as i recognize him. He is the boy who dared to shove me aside earlier. I narrow my eyes. He obviously doesn't realize what a fool of himself he's making. As he stumbles to the center of the stage, I get a better look at him. His dirty blonde hair looks damp and smells of shampoo, and I assume he took a shower earlier. Great, at least I'm not standing next to an alcoholic who hasn't bathed in a few days.

Sapphire asks him for his name, to which he mutters, "Channing Princeton." Some people in the crowd look surprised, and I think I see his parents in the front. His father shares Channing's blonde hair, while his mother has the same blue eyes. They both look at their son like they've already lost him.

No matter, I tell myself. He is going to die. Everyone must die. That is how I will make it back home. I look at my parents, who have a look of approval on their faces.

"Is it really worth it?" I want to ask them. "Is it really worth the life of your only daughter?"

* * *

**A/N: Gah, I'm so sorry for not putting this up earlier! See, I had written out Chanel's POV, and I accidentally forgot to save it. So I had to rewrite it all :P**

**I'm sorry if Channing and Chanel come off a bit OOC. It's hard to think straight at 12:27 in the morning. Please review! I'll try to get the District 5 reapings up as soon as possible.**


End file.
